vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ell7
Ell7 or 'Ell' is roleplayer in VRChat who portrays a demoness. She has participated in some dating related RP in Roflgators lobbies. Not much is known about her demonic origins and species aside from her interactions with various people and her daughter UzuriMia. One of her drives appear to be impregnating male humans with her "eggs". on a date.|250px]] History Impregnating Mute Max When visiting The Royal Gator together with her daughter UzuriMia on Nov 6th, 2019 she was introduced to the single bachelor Mute Max who hit on her. At first Max seemed hesitant when he found out she was Uzu's mother but encouraged on by the bar proprietor "Rob" Roflgator who specialize in wing-manning, both followed along and were seated at a table. After some interviews both her and Max seemed to get along really well and suddenly skipped all possible steps in between the usual dating etiquette and went directly to have a quickie in Robs office. After their quickie she acted infatuated with Max claiming them to already be engaged with Max protesting wildly. Later in the evening she was asked by Roflgator how it went and if she had used protection. The robot suggested she seemed like a crazy enough person who might just be going for a quickie looking to get impregnated. To this she countered that she was the one doing the impregnation, and that Mute Max now had an egg inside him instead. Painting the not so pleasant picture of what was bound to happen to him once he would be forced to "give birth" to said egg. After Max learned of this revelation and insisting for it to be removed after some serious convincing she agreed to remove the egg from him. Some speculate that she still haven't really remove the egg from Max. on a date.|250px]] Date with Chipz By the mischievous wing-manning robot Roflgators suggestion she would go on another date on Nov 11th 2019, this time with someone named Chipz. Before being introduced to him she went through various preparations in order to successfully entice Chipz. Roflgator told her that she needs to act shy, timid and cute as well as not tell that she already has children as that might be seen as an unattractive dating trait. As such Rob suggested she should renounce her daughter UzuriMia, shockingly she did so right then and there almost causing her daughter to fall into tears. She did explain the reason why afterwards. Her date with Chipz was a mixed success with her trying to act the part that had been instructed to her while constantly being interrupted. Another woman close by kept shadowing their date while eyeing Chipz and her suspiciously. This happened to be Lanfear, Chipz "catgirl", who obviously did not approve of this arrangement. Although seeing him with another woman Lanfear did not do anything to interfere right away. When Chipz left for a short moment TheBigMeech seated himself in his stead, and started asking Ell questions, seemingly taking her dates place and interfering. This upset the french waiter Langa Feom who found such behavior most unacceptable. To punish Meech Roflgator snuck up on him and zapped him with a stun gun that sent him to jail. Her date with Chipz continuing with many more interruptions until Lanfear would eventually tire of the farce and go after the responsible wing-man, Roflgator. She chased Rob away with a stun gun and zapped him, sending him off to jail as well. Ell seemed to drop the ball once they left The Royal Gator, acting more normal and relaxed and was serenaded with a song from Chipz. Impressed by his singing they parted ways somewhat awkwardly. Almost 'cucking' Meech On Nov 13th, 2019 she almost ruined Meech chances in front of his date DayZ 'Daisy' as Ell explaimed to them both that she had impregnated him during the short time when he took Chipz place, on the date days prior. Daisy would suddenly disappear, seemingly out of rejection but this turned out to be a false alarm, she had just crashed because of her Oculus Quest. Afterwards Ell explained that her claim to have impregnated Meech was false. hitting on her friend Elizabeth.|250px]] Rumors and friends On Nov 20th, 2019 rumor has it that she went on a date with GamesWithGreg, possibly abandoning Chipz. This was reportedly after her daughter Uzu had told her that Chipz already had a girlfriend. Being a supporting friend of Elizabeth when her she was asked out on a date by Meech she got defensive. Roflgator suggested it would be a win-win if Meech stops being an asshole to Elizabeth and she dumps her current boyfriend and stops dating a cheater. After she learned about this she turned a 180 and instead supported their coupling and spoke surprisingly warmly about Meech. what she truly is.|250px]] Chipz venue closed? On Dec 2nd, 2019 she met Chipz again at the symbolic Nier Automata Flowers location. A place that holds quite a significance for Chipz past relationships. There she learned that Chipz had learned about her past impregnation of Mute Max. After some talking she said that she wouldn't give up on her attempts to try and impregnate him anyway and refused to reveal her true origins. Gapp Simp/Chad Dating On Dec 28th 2019 Ell went on a secret date with the simp known as Gapp. Powers Foresight She claims to have seen the future that her daughter UzuriMia would one day become a great stripper. Parasitical egg Inflicted and transmitted either orally or sexually into the "host". Gestation period is several weeks to months and ultimately birthed through the eruption of skin and flesh, leave a bloody mess in the genital region. This brutal procedure one can assume doesn't guarantee the survival of the host. Trivia *She described her date with Mute Max as her worst date ever. *Considers Chipz "totally date-able in an out of RP-way". *She works as a teacher IRL and enjoys working with children. *Claims to only be friends with GamesWithGreg but their closeness hints at something more. *Roflgator took Chipz to the Nier Automata Flowers map specifically to get him to break up with her. Clips Date with Mute Max *Introduce to Mute Max *Uzu has a sister too *Wing-manning success *Infatuated by Max? *Ell did something to Max... *Max has a serious bloody problem... *Mute Max worst date Date with Chipz *Date prepping to any cost... Ell7 and Uzu *I see how this is going... date interrupted *Pierre serves Crep guy and Ell7 *Romantic tears and the worst date ever *What do you like to do? Honest Chipz *Pierre brings a weird "Pizza Box" to the date *Boulevard of broken Wonderwall *Date is going great so far *Pierres service, chasing away Meech *Roflgator throws the fattest bone to Chipz on his date *Another 4 chords guy *Meech broke the bro-code? *Sending Meech to jail for breaking the bro-code *Lanfear got the Taser and is out for blood *Lanfear wins, loser PoV *Ell comments on nice guy Rob *The man is killing it - Chipz Serenading Ell7 *Reaction to Serenade Chipz learns the truth *Chipz learns about Ell7's "impregnations" *Ell7 refuses to give up on Chipz... Other clips *Almost cucking Meech from his date False alarm Gallery Rofl Nov 6th 2019 43 Ell7 and Mute Max.jpg|On a date with Mute Max Rofl Nov 6th 2019 71 Ell7 is all over Mute Max.jpg|Ell all over Mute Max Rofl Nov 6th 2019 77 Mute Max and Ell7 already engaged.jpg|Claiming to already be engaged. Rofl Nov 11th 2019 8 Ell7 meets Chipz.jpg|Meeting Chipz confusingly Rofl Nov 11th 2019 12 Ell7.jpg|Ell Rofl Nov 11th 2019 15 Ell7 and Chipz date.jpg|Ell and Chipz on a date Rofl Nov 11th 2019 29 Ell7 and Chipz.jpg|Ell and Chipz on a date Rofl Nov 11th 2019 20 MaddieLOL and Ell7.jpg|MaddieLOL serving Ell Rofl Nov 11th 2019 21 Ell7.jpg|Ell Rofl Nov 11th 2019 34 Lanfear while Chipz on a date with Ell7.jpg|Lanfear seated below the dining area, Ell and Chipz above in the background. Rofl Nov 15th 2019 11 GamesWithGreg Ell7 and UzuriMia.jpg|GamesWithGreg, Ell and UzuriMia. Rofl Nov 20th 2019 24 GamesWithGreg and Ell7.jpg|Ell and GamesWithGreg Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Articles Still Underconstruction